


When Oliver Cheats

by whoseeswhatsyetunseen



Series: Don't Shoot With Your Eyes Closed [18]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Playing Games, Team Arrow, Team Bonding, hint of olicity, making up rules, rock paper scissors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoseeswhatsyetunseen/pseuds/whoseeswhatsyetunseen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short fic-- While trying to decide who has to go get dinner, Oliver tries to...change the rules...</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Oliver Cheats

**Oliver** : I win!

 **Diggle** : Huh?

 **Felicity** : No, no Oliver, you don't.

 **Oliver** : But I did arrow!

 **Roy** : --snort--

 **Diggle** : Oh man...

 **Felicity** : You did...arrow.

 **Oliver** : Yeah! How does that not beat paper?

 **Felicity** : Ok, Oliver? First, there is no arrow. And second, THERE IS NO ARROW!

 **Roy** : --snicker--

 **Oliver** : That's stupid.

 **Diggle** : Are ya seriously trying to add arrow to rock paper scissors?!

 **Oliver** : I'm tired of her winning!

 **Diggle and Felicity** : WOW.

 **Roy** : But wouldn't scissors and rock both BEAT an arrow? How does it help you win?

 **Oliver** : It...the...shut up.

 **Felicity** : Alrighty, enough with the brilliant comebacks...who is gonna go get the damn food?!

 **Roy** : We could arm wrestle!

 **Felicity** : So, I'm getting the food. Great.


End file.
